The Soldier and The Priestess
by Call-Me-Ryuzaki
Summary: Armin Arlert wakes up one morning with the sun above his head, looks down at himself, and sees a girl's body. Kagome Higurashi awakes as a blonde haired male, in a room full of men in a military camp. -Bad Summary-
1. Chapter 1

She knew something was wrong when she woke with a roof over her head. She blinked and sat up in the bed she was sleeping in. _"This isn't my room..."_ she looked around and saw lumps occupying the other beds in the room. She sat there, staring out the window for a long time. She was pulled from her thoughts when the lumps began to wake. She was shocked to discover that it was a room full of half dressed men.

Her face heated up instantly when a brunette with tired green eyes approached her. "How long have you been awake?" he yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes.

She looked away from him, A blush staining her cheeks "A-awhile..."

"Well, come on. We have a long day of training today," he left her to ready himself for the day.

"Training!?" she jumped out of the bed and stumbled after the brunette. "W-what do you mean 'training'"

He gave her a funny look. "Yeah... It's Monday after all. After breakfast we're to report to the training field for our regular training routine. Hurry up and get dressed, you don't want to miss breakfast."

Kagome blinked as she looked around the room for her clothing. Beside her bed was a nightstand with a long, button up white shirt and a white pair of pants. On the other side of the nightstand were a pair of long brown boots along with a small tub of complicated straps _. "This has got to be a dream. A really weird dream."_ she sighed as she grabbed her clothing and shut herself in the bathroom to change.

The shirt and pants were easy enough to get on, but she didn't even know where to begin with the straps. With a sigh she stepped out of the bathroom and looked for the brunette boy. As she walked past the countless boys brushing their teeth, she got a good look at herself, only to discover it wasn't actually her. She was a he.

She approached the mirror and waved her hand in front of the image only for it to replicate her movements. She was actually a small blonde haired blue eyed boy! Her face paled as she continued to stare at her reflection with wide, unfamiliar blue eyes. " _T-This can't be happening!?"_

"Armin, you okay man?" a boy with a shaved head set a hand on his shoulder. "You look kind of pale and seem kind of lost."

"Ahaha," she laughed nervously, "I, um, forgot how to put the straps on..." she held them up for him to see.

He stared at her for a minute. "I don't mind showing you how to put them on again, but seriously think about going to see Hanji later to get your head checked out. Come on."

Kagome followed him through the sea of groggy boys getting dressed and whatnot. The boy stopped at the end of the room and picked up his straps and walked her through the process of putting them on. She made sure to pay close attention as he did so and followed him as he went. Somehow, with his help, she managed to get all the straps on in the right place. "Ah, thank you. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Now, let's go before Sasha eats everyone's food!" he grinned and raced out of the room. Kagome snatched the brown jacket neatly hanging at the edge of the bedpost she had been sleeping in and ran after him.

Breakfast went by smoothly. She sat in front of the same brunette from this morning and a black haired female. She learned through their interactions that his name was Eren and she was Mikasa _. "And I am a boy named Armin. He must be a very quiet person if he hasn't noticed anything yet."_ Her eyes drifted over to Mikasa who was intently staring at her. _"M-Maybe she's not as dumb as he is."_ she gave Mikasa a smile before contining her meal in silence, avoiding her gaze.

As the day went on, the instructors were constantly getting onto Kagome. If this had been any other place, she probably would have burst into tears from all the name calling that Keith Shadis was doing. But, she learned, rather quickly, that this was a military base and could endure the name calling. Armin wasn't very fit to begin with and his stamina wasn't the greatest. Lance Corporal Levi, a very short and attractive man, had her run laps until she collapsed. With his weak body, it didn't take much before her legs gave out from under her and she found it difficult to breathe.

"Armin, you've really gotta work on that stamina." she muttered to herself as Eren and Mikasa approached her.

"Hey Armin, are you okay? Did you bump your head in the middle of the night and just forget everything in the last year?" Eren asked her as he helped her from the ground and head towards the dining hall.

"N-No. I'm fine, really. It's just been an off day." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Everything should be just fine tomorrow.

"If you say so..." Eren shrugged. Mikasa glanced at her from the corner of her eyes. She had been suspcious since Eren told her he forgot how to put on his straps.

After a filling dinner, Kagome followed the boys back to their barracks and threw herself on the bed and let out a groan. Her entire body ached from the rigourous training day. She was shocked he managed to keep up with the others. _"Probably because he's used to it. But he needs to work on his stamina. Not like it matters, this is all a dream anyway."_ Kagome undid all the straps and stripped into a plain white T-shirt and the boxers he was wearing. _"So glad I didn't have to pee..."_ she quickly dove underneath the covers with a cherry red face, paying no attention to the boys watching her internal struggle. _"Tomorrow I'll be back in the Feudal Era killing demons and collecting jewel shards."_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was rudely awakened by someone nudging their foot into his ribs and muttering a harsh 'get up'. He opened his eyes and was met with the sky above him and the ground beneath him. He quickly sat up, thinking Jean or Connie had dragged him outside while he slept in the middle of the night, but was greeted with people he had never seen before.

He stared at the silver haired... human? He had ears atop his head, maybe they were fake. Armin moved his eyes to the other two. They looked human enough. A pretty brown haird woman moved around the camp site collecting various things as the other man dressed like a monk watched her every movement with a twinkle in his eyes. Armin tensed when he felt the covers move. A small head popped out.

"Is it time to get up already?" he let out a yawn allowing Armin to see the fangs he had.

 _"V-vampire?"_ he thought to himself for a moment _. "No, vampires are nocturnal."_

"Whats wrong, Kagome?" The kid looked up at him with his green eyes. "It's like you've never seen a fox before."

 _"F-fox!?"_ Armin stared at him with an open mouth as the kid laughed at him as he left the warmth of the sleeping bag and joined the other woman. _"Who's Kagome...?"_

"Hey, come on we don't have all day for you to sit around!" The silver haired man barked at him.

"Inuyasha!" The woman snapped. "Give her a break! She just woke up."

"Feh," Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree.

 _"H-How did he do that?"_ Armin gaped. Never had he seen someone jump into a tree the way he had.

"Geez, whats his problem?" she muttered. "Come on, we have a long journey ahead of us."

"R-right." He responded as he pulled himself from the sleeping bag. He brought his hand up to run through his raven colored hair. _"Wait... Raven?"_ He grabbed a lock of his hair and stared intently at it. It was longer and not blonde. He gulped as he released the lock of hair and glanced down at himself. "I'm a girl!" he screamed aloud.

"Why, yes you are, Lady Kagome, and quite a lovely one at that." The monk grasped his hands and stared into his eyes. "I know I've asked you before, but would you bear my children?" Armins eyes widened and he found himself speechless as the other woman slammed a giant boomerrang into his head.

"Pervert!" She screamed at him and began scolding the monk.

"T-This is just some crazy dream!" Armin mumbled to himself as he paced back and forth. Occasionally he glanced down at his body in hopes that it changed, but it hadn''t. He paid no attention to the two strangers giving him a odd looks and whispering to one another.

"Oi, are you guys ready?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he had been sitting in. Armin could only stare at him as Inuyasha met his curious gaze. "Did you forget how to change your clothes?" Inuyasha bent down and dug through a giant yellow backpack and threw a pair of clothes at her and then proceeded to practically shove her through the bushes out of sight of the others. "Now, hurry up!"

"Inuyasha, so being so impatient!" He heard the other girl seeth at him. "Kagome is just having a rough morning."

He turned his attention to the clothes in his arms and felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he slowly began stripping. He kept his eyes closed as he slipped on each article of clothing. When he stepped out of the bushes, he tugged on the ends of the green skirt, trying to make it longer. _"Why does this have to be so short?"_ he thought as he nervously glanced at the others around the camp. He spotted the yellow backpack that Inuyasha had previously gone through and picked it up.

"Are you ready, Lady Kagome?" the monk asked her with a smile on his face.

"Yes." He nodded his head as they all moved out.

"Kagome!" The child from earlier called out to him. "You forgot these!" He turned around and spotted the child dragging a bow and a quiver of arrows in his direction.

"Oh, s-sorry!" He jogged over the him and picked them up. _"I don't know how to use a bow and arrow."_ He stared at them for a moment before joining the rest of the group. _"This is gonna be a long day_." he sighed, slinging the yellow backpack and the quiver over her shoulders.

If this was a dream, it was the worst dream he had ever had. The silver haired half human, half dog demon, constantly berated him about something called a jewel shard. He'd ask if he, or in this case she, had sensed any of them and all he could do was shake his head and apologize. As the day passed, he gradually accepted that he was a female named Kagome in this odd dream. He listened closely, learning everyones name as they interacted with one another. The fox he had been sleeping with was Shippo, the monk was a pervert named Miroku, and the other woman was Sango. The third thing was Kagome was an archer. The third, and most important thing, demons were very much real in this world.

 _"Now, I just need to find out with this thing is without letting everyone know I am not Kagome."_ he thought to himself as he examined the broken jewel hanging around his neck. As if his thoughts had been answered a bear jumped through the bushes

"Give me the shikon jewel!" It bellowed as the bear lunged for him. Armin yelped as he dove to the side, barely missing the bear's sharp claws.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to him before unsheathing his sword. Armin watched in amazement as the rusted blade turned into a giant fang right before his eyes. "You ain't getting the jewel, you bastard! Wind Scar!"

A powerful energy wave engufled the bear demon, instantly causing it to explode, blood and guts from the demon splattered all over Armin and the surrounding area. He almost puked at the slimy sensation of the blood and guts on his skin. "Yuck!"

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku asked as Armin stood up.

"I'm fine, for the most part." He smiled at them as he attempted to clean his soiled clothing.

"Inuyasha, is there a hot spring nearby?" Sango looked over at the half demon.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Armin stared at his reflection, a blush staining his cheeks. _"I have to undress..."_ he felt a lump form in his throat as he froze in his place.

"What are you waiting for, Kagome?" Sango gave the priestess an odd look. She noticed that she hadn't been herself all day. Inuyasha's usual comments didn't seem to phase her anymore. In fact, she hadn't sat Inuyasha all day which was a new record.

Armin turned around to face the demon slayer and wish he hadn't. He was met with a now naked Sango. "Eep!" he turned around and slapped his hands over his eyes, the blush on his face reddenning.

She gave him a funny look as she walked past him and slipped into the hot water and leaned against the rocks. "You've been acting strange all day, Kagome. Usually you wouldn't hesistate to get in a hot spring."

"S-Sorry..." Armin muttered. He took a deep breathe and dropped his heads to the edge of the shirt he was wearing before pulling it over his head. Then he unzipped the skirt and let it drop to the ground. _"H-How do I get this off?"_ He thought as he stared at the pink bra. "U-Um, Sango? Could you help me?"

"With what?" Armin motioned to his chest. "Oh, just unclasped it from the back. You've done it a billion times."

"I know, it's just kind of hurts to bend my arm," he let the lie fall loose from his lips and gave her a nervous smile. She frowned and stared at him for a moment before getting out of the bath and walking around him to unclasp the bra. He felt the straps loosen around his shoulders and muttered a thank you. He took another deep breath as he quickly slipped the bra and the underwear off and got into the steamy water, his face bright red.

"Are you sure you're okay?" The demon slayed questioned again. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. Just an off day is all," he answered her with, hopefully, a reassuring smile.

"If you say so," Sango shrugged and reached for the bottle of shampoo and conditioner sitting at the end of the spring. "We better hurry before they come looking for us."

He nodded and went to scrubbing his hair clea from all the blood in it. He had never felt so awkward about cleaning himself, then again he wasn't used to being a female. After their bath and he was dressed in nice clean clothing, they made their way back to the camp the boys had made. Armin let out a sigh of relief as he reached into the giant, yellow backpack ad pulled out the sleeping bag and unrolled it. He was ready for this abnormally long dream to end. Sango decided to make dinner that night seeing as how Kagome wasn't herself. Inuyasha let out a small complaint, but it was quickly silenced with a glare from the demon exterminator.

"Goodnight, everyone," Armin yawned as he crawled into the sleeping bag. Shippo snuggled up to his chest after he had situated himself.

"Night, Kagome," the fox let out a small yawn and closed his eyes. Armin smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Shippo.

 _"Tomorrow, I will be back in the barracks getting ready for the training day."_


	2. Chapter 2

_"What a weird dream,"_ was his first thought as he sat up in his bed. He felt a sense of relief upon seeing the other cadets slowly begin to rise from their beds. Armin threw back his covers and threw on his clothes.

"Glad to see you were able to properly get the straps on," Connie approached him with a yawn.

"What do you mean?" Armin gave him a funny look.

"You don't remember? You were having it rough yesterday. Hell, Corporal Levi made you run until you collapsed. It was like you forgot everything." Connie explained to the confused blonde as he got dressed. Armin dropped the subject with Connie and continued his morning routine.

At breakfast, as he sat across from Mikasa and Eren, he looked up at the two, "Hey, was I acting strange yesterday?"

"Now that you mention it, you were," Eren said, "All the instructors were on your ass all day. Captain Levi was especially annoyed with you and made you run." Armin fell silent as he processed what Eren said. As the day went on, he noticed that the instructos were paying especially close attention to him. _"Probably waiting for a repeat of yesterday."_ he sighed as carried on with his task.

 _"I wonder if any of that was real,"_ Armin stirred the soup in his bowl as he replayed the odd dream he had. _"Was Kagome and her comrades real people at some point?"_ His eyes drifted to Mikasa who was listening to Eren talk about one of Hanjis experiments. _"If I remember correctly they all wore old fashioned japanese clothing, all but Kagome."_

"Is there something wrong, Armin? You've been staring at Mikasa for awhile." Eren waved a hand in front of his face.

"Mikasa, do you happen to have a copy of your family tree?" he suddenly asked.

She nodded her head, "Its in my room."

"May I see it later?"

Mikasa stared at him for a while and he stared back. Eren looked between the two of them. "...Sure." she finally replied. He let out a sigh when she didn't question why he needed her family tree. He silently thanked her for not asking.

Later that evening, after Mikasa had given him the delicate piece of paper, he laid in his head and carefully unfolded it. His eyes drifted to the top of the tree. A lot of the names were worn out and he couldn't read some of them. His heart pounded as he carefully read each name he came across.

 _"Nodoka Higurashi..."_ he swallowed the lump in his throat, _"Souta Higurashi..."_ His heart felt like it would jump out of his chest. _"Kagome Higurashi... She was real."_ Souta had married a woman named Koari, but Kagome didn't have have a husband or children for that matter. Her branch ended as Souta's continued. "Wonder why she didn't marry," he folded the piece of paper and put it on his nightstand before closing his eyes.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome quickly sat up in her sleeping bag and let out a groan. She was mentally exhausted. Almost like she had ran for what seemed like forever in a weak body, _"Oh wait..."_ she plopped back down in the sleeping bag and stared into the sky that was slowly turning pinks and purples as the sun began ascending over the horizon.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Inuyasha jump down from his tree and begin waking the group up. She crawled out of her sleeping bag and grabbed a change of clothing. All the while the image of a blonde haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes plagued her mind. "It was just a really weird dream," she kept telling herself as she made breakfast for the group.

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Kagome." Sango smiled at her from across the camp.

"What do you mean?" The priestess glanced at her from over her shoulder.

"Yesterday was just a really off day for you," Sango explained what happened to her, dropping her voice about how weird she had been acting when they arrived at the hot spring.

"Did I really do that?" Kagome gave her a horrfied look as the demon slayer nodded her head.

"It was like you were an entirely different person."

"I don't remember any of that," Kagome admitted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, as long as your fine now," Sango gave her a reassuring smile and helped her clean up.

The day carried on as usual, the group traveled across Feudal Japan searching for the remainng jewel shards before their final battle with Naraku. Kagome's mind kept wondering to the dream she had and how yesterday didn't add up. _"Maybe it wasn't a dream...?"_ Kagome thought. _"I mean it only makes sense that I swapped bodies with some guy from a totally different timeline."_ Kagomes shoulders slumped. _"Yeah right, that's impossible."_ She crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to think of a reasonable explanation. Nothing came to mind. _"It was just a stupid dream!"_ And with that she nodded her head and pushed all thoughts of the boy and her odd dream to the side.

As night began rolling around, they decided to stop for the day. Kagome let out a sigh if relief as she dropped her bag onto the ground. "What a day," she groaned.

Sango nodded her head as she sat down beside the priestess, "And we didn't even come across any jewel shards."

Kagome gripped the large piece of the jewel in her hand, "Maybe there aren't any left. Besides the ones in Kouga's legs I mean."

"Perhaps, Naraku is waiting for us to get the last remaining shards," Miroku chimed as he leaned against the bark of a nearby tree.

"And then we'll face him in battle for the each half of the jewel," Kagome leaned back to look up at the sky. _"And then what?"_ she wondered. _"Will I return to my time?"_ Her eyes drifted over to a quiet Inuyasha. _"What will Inuyasha do? I love him dearly, but I know his heart belongs to Kikyo and I could never compete with her."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by her stomache letting out a growl. "I guess I should cook something."

"Let me help," Sango stood up with the priestess as the two of them set to work. Miroku left to gather firewood for the night as Inuyasha perched himself into a tree to keep watch.

After dinner and everyone was settled, Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, Shippo curled beside her. _"The Final Battle, huh?_ " she thought as she closed her eyes.

ooooooooooooo

Her eyes opened once more to the feeling of someone nudging her in the side. "Hey man, hurry up and get dressed or you'll be late."

 _"Oh no..."_ she glanced around to see a sight she thought she would never see again. Men running around getting dressed for another day of training. Kagome plopped back into the bed and pulled the covers over her head. _"Not again!"_

ooooooooooooo

His eyes fluttered open to the sun beaming in his face. He sat up and his face fell. "Good morning, Lady Kagome!"

When he realized what had happened, the young soldier screamed in frustration. "Not again!"


End file.
